I'll Make a Warrior Out of You
by XxLiz2463xX
Summary: When Firestar asks Lionblaze to take over training, he thinks things will go smoothly. What'll happen when he finds out the apprentices aren't cooperating and decides to whip them into shape? You'll have to read and find out. First song-fic! Enjoy.


**I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter owns them. I also do not own Mulan, Disney already called that.**

~*~*~*~*

"Lionblaze come here!"

Said golden tabby tom with amber eyes looked up from where he had been eating a chaffinch. Firestar was strolling towards him; a thoughtful look on his face. Lionblaze sat up, swiping his tongue over his lips to remove any traces of fresh-kill and making himself look presentable.

"Something the matter Firestar?" he asked.

The flame-colored ThunderClan leader halted in front of him, closely eyeing him through narrowed emerald green eyes. Lionblaze inwardly gulped wondering if he had done something wrong that he remembered not even doing.

"Lionblaze, I need you to do a task for me," Firestar began. "You see, since Squirrelflight sprained her paw from tripping over a branch, Whitewing is nursing Dovekit and Ivykit, Thornclaw is still unconscious from when Brightheart accidentally fell on him, Graystripe and Mousewhisker are suffering from some kind of stomach virus, and Sorreltail, along with Birchfall, and Hazeltail, are doing a border patrol it is now up to you to bring their apprentices training."

"Are you sure?" Lionblaze asked worriedly.

The ThunderClan leader nodded. "Of course I am sure, you're a fine warrior Lionblaze you can handle it."

"Okay…?"

_**At the training hollow:**_

"So, uh, what are your mentors teaching you to do now?" Lionblaze questioned the seven apprentices in front of them.

His response was a shrug of the shoulders. Briarpaw and Blossompaw were chatting, Toadpaw and Rosepaw were tussling, and Foxpaw, Icepaw, and Bumblepaw were chasing each other around. Lionblaze stood at the edge of the hollow, watching the apprentices irritably.

There was no way he was going to let Firestar down.

"Foxpaw, Icepaw, you two are the oldest apprentices here, surely your mentors have taught you _something_?" he told them.

The reddish tabby tom merely flicked his ear. "Yeah, and?"

"You're not our mentor," Toadpaw spoke indignantly. "Why are you trying to tell us what to do?"

Lionblaze glared sternly down at him. "I wasn't telling you what to do _yet._ But now, I think I will."

He turned and stalked off into the bushes, hearing Rosepaw mutter, "Nice going genius!" in the background. The young ThunderClan warrior quickly killed a mouse and returned to the hollow, prey firmly held in his jaws. Rosepaw opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have a chance when Lionblaze ordered, "Everyone form a line!"

The apprentices were stupefied by Lionblaze's sudden change and, wanting to spare themselves from hearing the golden tabby's ranting, formed a decent line. Lionblaze then took on a general stance, stupefying the younger cats even more than they already were.

"I just want to say that I'm really ashamed for your behavior as apprentices! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're Clanmates and you're still just kits!" Lionblaze said, authority lacing his words as he walked past the line. "Firestar has asked me today to train you, so the ones who disobey me will pay the price."

"Oh I'm so scared of Mr. I-have-powers-no-cat-has-ever-seen-because-of-some-prophecy!" Foxpaw sarcastically whispered to Icepaw.

His snowy white sister chuckled quietly in response.

Lionblaze used one of his claws to hook up the mouse from where he had dropped it on the ground. With a mighty swing, he tossed the dead creature up into a nearby tree. It landed with a _plop!_ on one of the many branches. The apprentices grew silent at this until…

"Uh…why did you throw that mouse into the tree? Are you mouse-brained or something?" Foxpaw questioned Lionblaze with a smart-ass manner.

"Foxpaw," The warrior simply called.

Everyone stepped back, leaving said apprentice exposed. Lionblaze walked over until he was towering over the reddish tabby, looking coolly down at him.

"Thanks for volunteering," he meowed. "Go get the mouse."

Foxpaw's eyes widened. "Are you insane, you want me to _climb_ that tree?" he exclaimed in shock. "Have you forgotten what happened to Cinderheart?"

"No actually I haven't," Lionblaze replied. "This tree isn't as tall as the one Cinderheart had been climbing to help Mousewhisker, I'm pretty sure you won't get hurt if you fall."

"What are you insinuating?" Foxpaw narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Lionblaze flicked his tail irritably. "Simple. Climb the tree and retrieve the mouse."

The reddish tabby apprentice looked as if he wanted to argue, but with the cold stare the older cat was giving him he thought better of it. Icepaw looked on worriedly while Toadpaw was trying hard not to _mrrow_ in laughter that Foxpaw was actually letting Lionblaze tell him what to do.

"If you succeed in getting the mouse," Lionblaze spoke as Foxpaw made his way glumly towards the tree. "You will show that not only do you have discipline, but strength as well."

After a few seconds of debating whether of not to do it, Foxpaw finally went into action. Using all the strength he had, he tried to climb the tree, but ultimately failed. It was then Icepaw's turn who not only failed, but somehow managed to fall on Rosepaw.

"Get off me fatty!" Rosepaw hissed, pushing Icepaw off.

Next it was Toadpaw. The problem wasn't that the black-and-white tom was afraid mind you, it was that he didn't know how to climb well which is ironic since he's a cat. Bumblepaw didn't have much luck either and Briarpaw, Rosepaw, and Blossompaw threw a tantrum because they didn't want to try–or even _attempt_ it.

Lionblaze shook his head in disappointment. "We've got a long way to go." He locked his gaze on the young apprentices in front of him. "Get into a fighting stance, we're going to practice some battle moves."

"I've got a _bad_ feeling about this," Blossompaw whispered to her siblings.

Bumblepaw nodded. "I feel as though a musical number is about to happen.

[Insert _Mulan's I'll Make a Man out of You _here]

"Knew it."

Lionblaze: _Let's get down to business_

_To defeat our enemies_

The apprentices got into a fighter stance. Taking advantage of the moment, however, Toadpaw came from behind and somehow put an ant on Foxpaw's pelt. The reddish tabby started to itch, hitting everyone while trying to get rid of it.

Lionblaze: _Did ThunderClan send me weaklings_

_When I asked for warriors?_

The golden warrior walked over to where Foxpaw was.

Lionblaze: _You're the saddest bunch_

_I've ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

Next thing Foxpaw knew was that he was being pinned harshly to the ground. Lionblaze lowered his head until his and Foxpaw's noses were only mere inches away as he locked his eyes with the younger cat's.

Lionblaze: _Mister, I'll make a warrior_

_Out of you_

From far away, Jayfeather could hear his brother's singing.

"The StarClan is he doing???" the gray tabby wondered.

At enemy target practice, Lionblaze had three piles of leaves arranged. He then scattered them everywhere with pounces of perfect aim and accuracy. Since most of the apprentices haven't been trained that long, they couldn't scatter any of the leaves they pounced–and missed–upon. Only Foxpaw and Icepaw were the only ones who succeeded.

Lionblaze: _Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

Rosepaw was about to pounce on a pile of leaves, pretending it was an enemy ShadowClan warrior, when Toadpaw appeared and, using his tail, scattered leaves around his sister. Lionblaze noticed the cheat and glared at the dark cream she-cat, who just gave an embarrassed smile.

Later they went to practice defense. Lionblaze was pretending to be an enemy warrior. A couple of apprentices swiped at him with sheathed claws, but the golden tabby defended himself against the attacks with perfect ease.

Lionblaze: _Once you find your center_

_You're sure to win_

When it was Toadpaw's turn, Rosepaw, Foxpaw, and Bumblepaw looked at him menacingly. They unleashed a flurry of swipes in such a way that Toadpaw watched dumbfounded at how fast they moved. Confused, he swiped back, hitting Bumblepaw on the nose.

"OW!" Graystripe's son whined, earning himself a look from Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: _You're a spineless, pale_

_Pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

Lionblaze was now teaching the apprentices how to unbalance your opponent using only one paw. Briarpaw and Blossompaw were side-by-side and did what they were taught. Instead of unbalancing Blossompaw, however, Briarpaw unbalanced herself.

_Somehow I'll make a warrior_

_Out of you_

In the end of the afternoon, Toadpaw and Foxpaw were in the middle of a bramble bush, trying to defend themselves while the others attacked them. Lionblaze mused they should learn how defend with obstacles in their way. Take a bramble bush for example.

Toadpaw: _I'm never gonna catch my breath_

Foxpaw: _Say good-bye to those who knew me_

He then snagged his tail on a bramble tendril and wailed at the pain that shot through him.

Bumblepaw: _Boy, was I a fool_

_For cutting training_

The very pale gray tom with black stripes was practicing some moves Lionblaze had shown him. He tried leaping and twisting in the air, but ended up unconscious when he landed on his head.

One afternoon, Lionblaze and Foxpaw were practicing their fighting moves. Lionblaze after a few seconds, outsmarted Foxpaw, and sent the apprentice tumbling. Icepaw quickly came to his aid.

Icepaw: _Lionblaze got 'em scared to death_

Rosepaw: _Hope he doesn't kill me_

The snowy white she-cat then nudged her brother back into battle.

Blossompaw: _Now I really wish that I_

_Knew how to swim_

The pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine was trying to cross a creek by hopping from stone-to-stone. She was so scared that she stopped at her place, making the apprentices behind her abruptly stop too.

_(Be a warrior)_

_You must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

_(Be a warrior)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

_(Be a warrior)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_Dark side of the moon_

A sigh escaped Lionblaze. He watched as the apprentices were trying, with no success, to slash a tree stump they had to pretend look like Tigerstar. Blossompaw was about to attack, when Briarpaw thought it would be funny to push her. The she-cat stumbled into Icepaw, who barreled into Rosepaw.

Lionblaze: _Time is racing toward us_

_Till ShadowClan launches an attack_

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive_

The apprentices were running around in circles while Lionblaze pretended to be a badger. Rosepaw grew tired and stopped. Lionblaze approached her and simply nudged her out the way, leaving Rosepaw behind after that. She sat there with a sorrow face.

When they were about to go back to camp, Foxpaw was grimacing about the ache in his body. Lionblaze approached him with a disappointed look on his face.

Lionblaze: _You're unsuited for_

_The rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_You're through_

_How could I make a warrior_

_Out of you?_

He then turned and walked off. Foxpaw took one last look at tree where the mouse was still there. He quickly raced over and tried to climb it, but fell backwards. With a determined expression, he tensed and launched himself upward. The sun was dipping behind the treetops and some of the apprentices were ready to curl up and go to sleep, only to see Foxpaw almost reaching the mouse.

_(Be a warrior)_

_You must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

Some of them, like Toadpaw or Bumblepaw, were just staring in shock at the scene; while others, like Icepaw, were silently encouraging the reddish tabby tom.

_(Be a warrior)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

Foxpaw slipped a little, but quickly recovered. The rays from the setting sun illuminating his determined face.

_(Be a warrior)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

As Lionblaze turned back around to tell the apprentices that training was over, a mouse landed in front of him. Surprised, he looked up. There was Foxpaw, head held high in the air as he stood atop the branch the mouse had landed on. Lionblaze gave an approved purr while the rest cheered for Foxpaw.

_Mysterious as the_

_Dark side of the moon_

The next day, the apprentices were showing improvement. They were getting skilled with their aiming and pouncing skills as the pile of leaves serving as targets were scattered.

_(Be a warrior)_

_We must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

Rosepaw was getting stronger. Soon she was outrunning everyone whenever Lionblaze pretended to chase them.

Lionblaze and Foxpaw had another duel. This time, it Foxpaw who outsmarted Lionblaze. The warrior gave a satisfied flick of his tail.

_(Be a warrior)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

As the day wore on, Blossompaw was becoming less afraid of water. She managed to cross the creek by the steeping-stones with ease.

When battle practice came around, everyone got to their fighting stance with determined looks painted on their faces.

_(Be a warrior)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

Toadpaw was getting more agile and fast. A flurry of swipes wasn't a problem to him anymore.

The apprentices sliced their claws into the air.

_Mysterious as the_

Bumblepaw was becoming more and more skilled in the moves Lionblaze had shown him. He, as well as some other apprentices, could stick the landing after leaping and twisting in the air without knocking themselves out.

Briarpaw learned how to unbalance her enemy without tripping herself.

The apprentices swiped their claws once again.

Blossompaw for the first time made a perfect scratch on the Tigerstar tree stump.

_Dark side of the moon_

They all jumped in the air, slicing their claws downward.

Yes, they would be fine warriors now.

**FINISHED! :D You don't know how many times I had to refer to the movie so I could do this. *wipes sweat off forehead***

**Anyways, here it is and hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!**


End file.
